List of Programs Broadcast by Nick Jr.
This is a list of programming which has aired on the flagship American cable channel Nick Jr., along with the defunct late evening NickMom programming block which aired from October 2012 to September 2015.http://www.nickjr.com/shows/tv-schedule.html Note: (*) indicates that the show is also airing on Nickelodeon. Current programming Original programming * Fresh Beat Band of Spies (June 15, 2015 – present) Acquired programming * Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom (October 5, 2015 – present) * Dino Dan (October 17, 2010 – present) * Franklin and Friends (March 1, 2012 – present) * Hey Duggee (July 11, 2016 – present) * Lalaloopsy (March 29, 2013 – 2015; May 22, 2016 – present) * Little Charmers (January 12, 2015 – present) * Mike the Knight (March 1, 2012 – present) * Peppa Pig (February 5, 2011 – present) * Peter Rabbit (February 19, 2013 – present) * Teletubbies (May 30, 2016 – present)https://twitter.com/nickandmore/status/724704016819752960 * Tickety Toc (September 10, 2012 – present) * Winx Club (July 26, 2015 – present)http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/winx-club/EP00663135?aid=tvschedule * Zack & Quack (April 5, 2014 – 2015; May 2016 – present) Repeats of Nickelodeon series * Blaze and the Monster Machines (October 13, 2014 – present)http://www.nickjr.com/blaze-and-the-monster-machines/ * Blue's Clues (February 2, 1999 - 2015; September 28, 2015 – present) * Bubble Guppies (January 30, 2011 – present) * Dora and Friends: Into the City! (August 18, 2014 – present) * Dora the Explorer (April 7, 2003 – present) * Go, Diego, Go! (September 26, 2005; August 31, 2006 – September 9, 2013; September 2, 2014 – present) * Max & Ruby (September 1, 2004 – present) * Mutt & Stuff (July 10, 2015 – present) * PAW Patrol (February 3, 2014 – present) * Shimmer and Shine (August 24, 2015 – present) * Team Umizoomi (January 31, 2010 – present) * Wallykazam! (February 3, 2014 – present) * Wonder Pets! (August 31, 2006 – present) Interstitial programming * Crafty Characters (October 2015 - present) * Crafty Creatures (November 2014 - present) Former programming (along with Noggin programs) * 123 Sesame Street (February 2, 1999 – September 11, 2005) * 3-2-1 Contact (February 2, 1999 – March 31, 2002) * 64 Zoo Lane (January 3, 2005 – September 27, 2009) * Allegra's Window (February 2, 1999 – April 6, 2003) * The Backyardigans (March 23, 2006 – July 12, 2013) * Bill Nye the Science Guy (September 10, 2000 – March 31, 2002) * Blue's Room (August 2, 2004 – March 29, 2007) * Bob the Builder (April 7, 2003 – September 11, 2005) * The Busy World of Richard Scarry (February 2, 1999 – March 31, 2002) * The Caidin Show (January 31, 2003 — April 1, 2016) * Connie the Cow (September 8, 2003 – April 1, 2007) * Cooking for Kids with Luis (September 26, 2005) * Cro (February 2, 1999 – March 31, 2002) * Dirk Niblick of the Math Brigade (February 2, 1999 – March 31, 2002) * Doug (February 2, 1999 – March 31, 2002) * The Electric Company (February 2, 1999 – March 31, 2002) * Eureeka's Castle (February 2, 1999 – March 31, 2002) * Franklin (February 2, 1999 – March 11, 2013) * The Fresh Beat Band (May 30, 2010 – July 2, 2016) * The Further Adventures of Zook & Alison (September 21, 2000 – March 31, 2002) * Ghostwriter (February 2, 1999 – March 31, 2002) * Gullah Gullah Island (February 2, 1999 – April 1, 2004; December 31, 2007 – January 2, 2012) * Harvey Beaks (May 1, 2016)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=as4_jRU-ExQ * Jack's Big Music Show (September 12, 2005 – February 29, 2012; July 9, 2012 – March 11, 2013) * Julius Jr. (September 29, 2013 – 2015) * Kipper (April 1, 2002 – April 6, 2003) * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (May 15, 2016)https://vimeo.com/166701012 * LazyTown (July 25, 2004 – July 17, 2010) * Little Bear (February 2, 1999 – 2015) * Little Bill (September 10, 2007 – February 24, 2014) * The Loud House (May 7, 2016 – May 8, 2016)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vqX1lbfViYk * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (April 7, 2003 – October 30, 2010) * Maisy (April 1, 2002 – November 2, 2007) * Mia and Me (May 3, 2014 – 2015; 2016) * Miffy and Friends (April 2003 – April 20, 2009) * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (November 1, 2005 – February 29, 2012; May 7, 2012 – September 1, 2014) * Moose and Zee (April 7, 2003 – March 1, 2012) * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (December 1, 2008 – 2015) * Nick News with Linda Ellerbee (February 2, 1999 – March 31, 2002) * Olivia (February 1, 2009 – 2015) * Oobi (August 4, 2000 – March 11, 2013) * Oswald (April 7, 2003 – March 11, 2013) * Phred on Your Head Show (February 2, 1999 – March 31, 2002) * Pinky Dinky Doo (April 10, 2006 – April 8, 2011) * Play with Me Sesame (April 1, 2002 – September 1, 2007) * Pocoyo (2010 – January 2, 2015)Pocoyo gets new timeslot on Nick Jr. US * Rubbadubbers (June 4, 2004 – September 11, 2005) * Rugrats (February 2, 1999 – March 31, 2002; July 12, 2014 – August 10, 2014) * Sesame Street Unpaved (February 2, 1999 – March 31, 2002) * Sponk! (September 10, 2001 – March 31, 2002) * Square One TV (February 2, 1999 – March 31, 2002) * Tiny Planets (April 1, 2002 – April 10, 2006) * Toot & Puddle (November 12, 2008 – February 29, 2012) * Tweenies (January 31, 2003 – April 1, 2016) * The Upside Down Show (October 16, 2006 – February 29, 2012) * The URL with Phred Show (September 10, 2001 – March 31, 2002) * A Walk In Your Shoes (2000 – March 31, 2002) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (September 1, 2006 – April 15, 2014) * Yo Gabba Gabba! (August 2007; February 23, 2008 – 2015) Former interstitials * Abby's Friends (1999–2002) * All Together Now (2012–15) * Amby & Dexter (1999–2002) * Art Alive (2003–10) * Arts and Crafts (2007–12) * Bedtime Business (2008–15) * The Big Green Help (2008-10) * Count It Up (2012–15) * ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives (2006–12) * Critter Corner (2003–12) * Feetface (Noggin mascot; April 1, 2002 – April 6, 2003) * Field Trip (2003–12) * Get A Move On (2012–15) * Get Creative (2012–15) * Getting Going (2009–12) * Head Buzzers (2000-02) * Hocle and Stoty (1999–2002) * Joey's Lunch (1999–2002) * Let's Do Math! (2005–2008) * Live@Noggin.com (bumpers; 1999–2002) * Max and His Alphabet Adventures (1999–2002) * Move to the Music (2003–12) * Nickelodeon Music (2012–15) * Nogginoid (1999-2002) * Peppa Pig (December 31, 2007 - February 4, 2011) * Rock Star (2012–15) * Say it 2 Ways (2009–15) * Show and Tell (2003–10) * Snack Time (September 26, 2005 – 2008) * Story Time (2003–12) * Story Time on Nick Jr. (2012–15) * SuperSonic Science (2012–15) * What's The Buzz with Philomena Fly (1999–2002) * Winky Love (1999–2002) * Word of the Day (2012–15) * Word Play (2012–15) * WorldWide (2012–15) * Zee's Bookshelf (2005-2009) NickMom * Instant Mom (September 29, 2013 – September 27, 2015) * MFF: Mom Friends Forever (October 1, 2012 – 2015) * NickMom Night Out (October 1, 2012 – 2015) * Parental Discretion with Stefanie Wilder-Taylor (October 1, 2012 – 2015) * Take Me to Your Mother (2013 – 2015) * Undercover Cupid (2014 – 2015) * What Was Carol Brady Thinking? (October 1, 2012 – 2013) NickMom acquired series rights exclusive to NickMom * Parenthood (April 3, 2015 – September 27, 2015) Repeats of Nickelodeon/Nick at Nite original series * See Dad Run (January 1, 2013 – September 27, 2015) * Wendell & Vinnie (September 21, 2014 – September 27, 2015) Repeats of MTV series * Run's House (October 2014 – September 27, 2015) Repeats of TV Land series * Hot in Cleveland * The Soul Man * Younger NickMom acquired series rights via Nick at Nite * Hangin' with Mr. Cooper * The New Adventures of Old Christine * That '70s Show * Yes, Dear See also * List of programs broadcast by Nickelodeon * List of programs broadcast by Nick at Nite * List of programs broadcast by Nicktoons * List of programs broadcast by TeenNick * List of films broadcast by Nickelodeon References Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Viacom Media Networks Category:Preschool education television series